roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
All bosses In roshpit have active and passive abilities, and some of them are scripted. Tanari bosses Link to Tanari Bosses for mobile version Redfall bosses Crimsyth Corruptor Located in the end of canyon location, at the upper left corner of map. Splits in several copies after receiving some portions of damage. Real one has a different model with blue pads on shoulders, custom Time Walk particles. Focus real one to defeat the boss. Drops Eye of Seasons Tyrant Thadelus Arena has 4 spawners on corners. If you will try to leave arena , it will immediately push you back to boss, until you defeat him. There are a lot of mobs, spawn is random, so you have to prepare for pure damage Kunkkas and armor breaking archers. At the last wave you have to fight directly with the boss. Boss has Acid Spray with significant armor break, so make sure you have enough armor to stand on it, or avoid it. Drops Crimsyth Elite Greaves Lord Scarloth. Has big lava pool in the middle of boss arena, where boss is floating. It would be long wave battle with his minions, and after all of them are defeated, you will face boss himself. Lord has illusions, stunning meteors and mega steadfast. Drops Hood of Lords and Spellfire Gloves Pit of Trial bosses Black mage of Conquest. He is located in the end of left path. Arena has 5 spots with black and white colored staffs, which are randomly spawn and move every time Black mage moves, and central space. Abilities: 1.Luminescence - wave which deals magic damage. 2. Shadowcaster - Black mage is permanently immune to any kind of magic or physical damage. (Which means it can be damaged with pure damage) 3.Soul Decay- burns 2% of max HP/second from nearby enemies You cant heal up in Black mage arena with any kind of regeneration, lifesteal or healing abilities. You can deal damage to Black mage standing on spot with black staff, and heal yourself up with white staff. Drops Hood of the Black Mage Giant Hunter. He is located in the end of upper path Arena is just medium sized area with Dust procucer on the south and small stone on the north-west. Abilities: 1.Evasion 30% 2.Shadow Strike - Teleports behind the target and deals adiitional base 15000 bonus/15000 magic damage. 3 seconds cd. 3.Magic Ward - Magic immunity shield, 20 sec cooldown, can be broken by autoattacks. 4. Deception - Creates illusions of the Giant Hunter with all his abilities. 5. Steadfast Pit Abomination He is located in the end of right path. Has arena with pool, two little spots into the pool and cirle area arounf the pool. Abomination do not moves and produces aura, which increases attack range of nearby enemies. Abilities: # Abomination - forsaken mosnter from the depths # Abomination cast spikes, which damage and stuns enemies with big radius, 14 sec cd. # Abomination produces tombstones when recieves certain amount of damage. Tombstones spawns zombies, which can be paragon units # Steadfast Drops Basilisk Plague Helm PIt Lord Final boss of Pit of Trial dingeon. Entrance to his arena is on the right-down corner of the main room. Arena is pretty big circle area. Abilities: # Firestorm - area, which damages enemy units within and burns them overtime. # Bloodlust - refreshes Firestorm, increases movespeed and attackspeed # Summons a bunch of spectre minions. Minions can be paragon units. # Charging and running into enemy ability, deals a lot of magic(?) damage Boss has two phases. Second phase allows Pit Lord summon minions and charge, also Pit Lord has better reduction and damage in this phase. When Pit Lord dies, he drops Immortal Rarity weapons. Amount of weapons depends on difficulty of Pit of Trials, from 1 weapon (1,2 stars), 2 (3,4 stars), 3(5,6 stars) to 4 (7 stars). Pit Lord rarely drops Heroic Conqueror Vestments Guaranteed drops Immortal Weapons. This boss has Mithril reward. Serengaard bosses 10 waves - Shadow Fiend with AOE and fast movement. (Similar to one which existed in World 1 map, but without stuns) 20 waves - Baron Razormore (Razor model, similar to one from World 1 map). Has illusions, lightnigns and overpowered FPS droprate, which makes him invulnerable for low-end PC players. 30 waves - Shadow demon. Spamming Light Strike Arrays. Drops Demon Mask. Sea Fortress bosses